fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Matter Manipulation
Disclaimer Note: A part of the contents of this page is taken directly from VS Battles Wikia. 'Summary' Matter Manipulation is the ability to control matter itself. It's a very broad range of powers and the applications may vary a lot from one series to another. Some users focus their powers in manipulating the form of matter they have at hand, that which can be seen by all those around. This power frequently ignores conventional durability. ='Scale'= Molecular Level Those who control matter on the molecular level can manipulate molecules (groups of two or more atoms held together by chemical bonds). Users can change how molecules are bonded and constructed to achieve a variety of effects, such as changing the nature of materials, creating a different substance out of pre-existing ones by combining molecules at hand or simply tearing their opponents apart by severing the bonds between the molecular chains that make up their bodies. Powerful users could even create a variety of substances by making the molecules that make up their composition at will. However, they wouldn't be able to change existing elements as such an ability is tied to the nature of atoms rather than molecules. Molecular Manipulation may overlap with Biological Manipulation at times, as molecules are the smallest parts into which substances can be divided without losing their properties. Users Atomic Level Those who can manipulate matter on the atomic level are even more powerful due to their ability to manipulate individual atoms as they see fit, giving them a greater, more precise control over how they are able to manipulate matter and, as a result, many more applications. At this level, Matter Manipulators are able to change the nature of atoms and their properties, allowing them to transmute one thing into another, destroy atoms to obliterate a target, completely rearrange atomic structures to create virtually anything, among other things. Some can use this power to regenerate on an atomic level. Users Subatomic Level Those who manipulate matter at the subatomic level are able to manipulate the fundamental particles that make up atoms, giving them even more freedom and control over matter. Depending on the power of the user, they may have control over the very Universe with this power, as particles are the most basic units of energy and matter in Physics. The applications of Subatomic Manipulation are so many that the most proficient users are able to produce effects that could be confused with Reality Warping to an extent. Users Macro-Quantum Level A level higher than Sub-atomic manipulation. This level deals with the manipulation of quarks, bosons (Gluons, Photons, Higgs Bosons, etc.), and leptons (Electrons, Muons, Positrons, Tau Particles, and Neutrinos). This also endows the ability to tinker with other properties at this level, such as electron arrangement and spin. Users * EQUINOX, SOLSTICE, and others (Starcross) Quantum Level The highest and most potent of the Matter Manipulation power scale. The ability to manipulate 1D quantum strings and foam, allowing the user to manipulate the very fundamental space-time packets that form our universe. The potential applications of this level are nearly unlimited, such as the aforementioned manipulation of space-time, the manipulation of matter and energy fields, and some users can even manipulate higher dimensions with it. Users *Mastema and Jophiel (Starcross) Limitations * It goes without saying that antimatter manipulators may be very dangerous, or at least very capable of countering the many applications of this power. * Someone capable of controlling matter on a better scale is able to easily counter a less skilled manipulator (for example, someone who manipulates matter on the atomic level would be superior to a molecular manipulator). * Void Manipulation is particularly potent against matter manipulators, as erasing matter from existence is usually the most basic application of this power. * May be limited to manipulating matter which already exists, incapable of creating it. Category:Powers and Abilities